With the development of electronic science and technology and the demand of social development, liquid crystal display panels have been widely used in various display devices due to their characteristics of lightness, thinness, good shock resistance, wide viewing angle, high contrast and the like. For example, the liquid crystal display panel can be classified into a vertical electric field type liquid crystal display panel and a horizontal electric field type liquid crystal display panel. The horizontal electric field type liquid crystal display panel comprises, for example, an in-plane switching type liquid crystal display panel and an advanced super-dimensional field conversion type liquid crystal display panel. The horizontal electric field type liquid crystal display panel has gradually become a mainstream in the display field due to its advantages of wide viewing angle, high contrast and the like.